familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Yaroslav Yaropolchich of Berestya (c1070-1102)
}} Yaroslav Yaropolchich (Yaropolkovich) (c1070-1102) - Prince of Berestya, the eldest son of the Prince of Volhynia Yaropolk Izyaslavich . Biography Yaroslav was the eldest son of Yaropolk Izyaslavich from a concubine. The exact year of Yaroslav's birth is unknown. He was probably born in the 1070s . VN Tatishchev assumed that Yaropolk Izyaslavich, becoming Prince of Volhynia, handed over the principality of Lutsk to Yaroslav in 1079 . L. Voitovich, believes that Yaroslav could rule Lutsk before the Council of Lyubech (1097), following which all Volhynia was given to Davyd Igorevich Войтович Л. Указ. соч.... According to the chronicles, Yaroslav owned the Land of Berestia lot. It is not known when he got Brest. This could have happened either after the expulsion of Davyd Igorevich from Volhynia to 1099, or after the death of Mstislav Svyatopolchich , who succeeded Davyd in 1099 . Yaroslav is mentioned in chronicles for the first time only in 1101, when he headed an uprising against his uncle, the Grand Prince of Kiev Svyatopolk Izyaslavich . In response, Svyatopolk went to war with him and captured Yaroslav in captivity, after which he was imprisoned in Kiev . But at the request of the Metropolitan and the clergy, Svyatopolk soon released Yaroslav, taking an oath not to encroach on the possessions of his uncle and live in Kiev. However, on October 1, 1101/1102, Yaroslav violated his oath and fled from Kiev, heading for Poland. However he was overtake and taken prisoner on the Nera River by Prince Yaroslav Svyatopolchich, after which he was again placed in prison in Kiev where he died. Primary Chronicle indicates that Yaroslav died on August 11 1102/1103 , according to other sources Yaroslav died December 20 . The annals do not indicate whether Yaroslav was married and had children. However, according to Nazarenko, the sons of Yaroslav Yaropolchich were the clerical prince Vyacheslav Yaroslavich , traditionally considered the son of Yaroslav Svyatopolchich , and the gentry prince Vsevolodko , traditionally considered the son of Davyd Igorevich . According to Tatishchev, Yaroslav left behind his son Yuri, according to other sources unknown. In the summer 6610. Select Jaroslav Yaropolchich i Kyev month of October in 1 day. show Notes Nazarenko A. V. The Gorodensky Principality ... - P. 137-139. Tatischev VN History Russian. - P. 122. Voitovich L. Decree. op ... Nazarenko A. V. Gorodenskoye Principality ... - P. 135. Tale of Bygone Years - (Library of Ancient Rus literature) . Literature Yaroslav Yaropolkovich // Encyclopaedic dictionary of Brockhaus and Efron : 86 t. (82 t. And 4 ext.). - St. Petersburg. , 1890-1907. Voitovich LV Knyazivskyi dynasties Scheme of Єurope (kynets IX - cob of the XVI century): a warehouse, suspilna i polichnichna role. Historical and genealogical information . - Львів: Інститут українознавства ім. I.Krip'yakevich, 2000. - 649 p. - ISBN 966-02-1683-1 . (ukr.) Kogan V.М., Dombrovsky-Shalagin V.I. Prince Rurik and his descendants: Historical-genealogical arch. - St. Petersburg. : "Parity", 2004. - 688 p. - 3000 copies. - ISBN 5-93437-149-5 . Nazarenko A.V. Gorodenskoye princedom and Gorodensky princes in the 12th century // Nazarenko A.V. Ancient Rus and the Slavs (The Ancient States of Eastern Europe, 2007) / Institute of World History. - M .: Russian Foundation for Assistance to Education and Science, 2009. - P. 124-161 . - ISBN 978-5-91244-009-0 . Tatischev VN History Russian . - M. , 1963. - T. 2. - 350 p.